


How to comfort you?

by Ihai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Voice Kink, booty kink, no experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: Noctis and Prompto have been (more or less secretly) dating for three months now. The prince wants to take their relationship to the next step but Prompto doesn't feel too comfortable about it. Now Noctis is searching for a way to make his boyfriend feel more comfortable.





	How to comfort you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My smut Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+smut+Queen).



> This time, another Promptis Fanfic for you guys <3 And look: It kinda has some sort of plot (noooo, actually not! Just very detailed smut haha xD). Please bare with my English, I am no native speaker and there is lots of room for improvement! Gomene!

Noctis sighed out. He was sitting on the couch on his appartment while Ignis was standing in the kitchen, doing the dishes.   
„What's the matter, Noct?“, the King's Advisor asked.   
„Nothing...“, the young prince lied.   
Ignis knew him well enough to not fall for his evasion. His mouth curled into a smile when he put the cleaned and dried dishes away.   
„Are you sure?“, he asked.   
„Yeah...“, Noctis growled.   
„Doesn't sound too convincing, your Highness!“, the man with the glasses kept bothering.   
Noctis should've known better. Of course Ignis wouldn't fall for his half-hearted excuses. And worst of all: Ignis wouldn't stop bothering him, until he successfully tugged all his worries out of him. 

„Fine...“, the prince rubbed his face and took a deep breath. Before he could say anything, he felt a weight press down on the couch. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ignis sitting next to him. He was gently smiling, watching Noctis curiously.   
„Well?“, he asked, „what's been weighing down your mind?“.   
The prince didn't want to reveal everything straight on, so he thought about a way to put it decently, but honest enough so that Ignis would stop piercing him with his all-knowing eyes. 

„Hmm... Let's say I want to try Chocobo-Riding... aaaand, I know someone else who wants to do that, too...“, Noctis needed a moment to think about his further explanations.   
„But that someone is feeling uncomfortable with himself, so he doesn't want to try, even though I am sure he would enjoy it, if he just did it together with me...“, he continued.  
He paused for a second and added: „I really want him to be happy, and help him... but I don't know how. I don't want to pressure him“.   
Noctis prayed to the Six that Ignis would just accept this horrible talk-around and wouldn't ask for the truth. 

Ignis nodded. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.   
„First of all: It's very noble of you not to pressure that person. You must really cherish that someone“, he said, „as for your problem: If you are really sure that he is ready to try Chocobo-Riding, then maybe it could help if you comfort him somehow. Make him feel good about himself and try to ease him up by removing the things that lower his self-esteem“. 

Noctis felt a huge relief as he realized that Ignis accepted his half-baked story.   
„Yeah, maybe I can do that...“, he agreed, „thanks for the advice!“.   
„Very well, is there anything else I can assist you with?“, Ignis asked. The prince shook his head and faked a yawn: „Nope! I am good, thank you Specs! Guess I will go to bed soon!“. 

Ignis sighed out and lifted himself off of the couch.  
„Alright, then I will head home. I prepared lunch for you! Please make sure you take it with you, tomorrow!“, he said as he walked towards the hallway.   
„I wouldn't forget about your food, would I?!“, Noctis laughed.   
„Certainly not, except for the vegetables!“, the King's Advisor said and put on his coat.   
„Don't worry! Prompto loves them!“   
„At least my labour doesn't go to waste, then!“, Ignis moaned. He opened the door, said goodbye and left the appartment. 

Noctis sighed out. „Finally!“, he groaned to himself, „thought that Specs would never leave!“.   
He walked back towards his living room and threw himself onto the couch. Before he would go to sleep, he would play at least one round of King's Knight! 

In the meantime, Ignis reached his car. He got in and started the engine. Before he left, he smiled. With an amused look on his face he chuckled: „Chocobo-Riding... What a horrible excuse. Well, Noct has never been much of a good liar... At least he is concerned and not as careless as I expected... I just hope he makes the right decisions...“   
With mixed feelings, Ignis rode off and headed home. 

Noctis changed his clothes into something more comfortable. He was lying on the couch and played his favourite game on his phone. He tried to concentrate on it, but he wasn't able to focus. Ignis' suggestions just didn't want to leave his head.   
„Make him feel comfortable...“, he mumbled, „but how? What is making him feel uncomfortable? The lack of experience?...“.   
The sound on his phone pulled Noctis out of his thoughts: He lost another round. It couldn't be helped! Noctis put his phone away and rolled over onto his back.   
It couldn't be a matter of lacking experience. Noctis was just as unexperienced as Prompto. Both of them never got really intimate with someone else. So they were meeting on equal ground there. But what was the source of discomfort for Prompto then?! 

The prince tried to remember the last time he was making out with Prompto. When he wanted to move to the next level, Prompto gently stopped him. He felt rejected at first but then Prompto assured he wanted to get intimate with Noctis, too. He actually wanted nothing more, but...   
Noctis tried to memorize his exact words.   
„But I still don't feel too comfortable about my body, you know... I think I couldn't do much if you saw me naked...“, Noctis repeated Prompto's explanation. 

So all he had to do was making Prompto feel comfortable with his own body.   
Noctis groaned desperately. „How the hell am I supposed to do that?! Prompto knows that I love his body! What else can I do about it?!“, he took a pillow and pressed it onto his face.  
Suddenly, something came to his mind. A possible solution?! Maye... It was worth a try!   
Noctis grabbed his phone and started texting his boyfriend. 

<< Hey Prom! Got any plans for Friday night? Wanna come over for a movie? >>

Noctis felt excited all of a sudden. Maybe, he could help his best friend overcoming his self-doubts. And if it didn't work, at least they would have a fun night together with movies, junk food and King's Knight! 

Beep, beep. 

<< Urgh... Let me check my totally busy schedule first! … Nope you are lucky, Friday night is still free! I'm all yours! >>

Noctis laughed as he read the message. He typed back grinning widely. 

<< I am such a lucky man :* >>

\--- --- --- 

„Are you sure you want to watch THIS?“, Noctis raised his eyebrows. He was about to select a really trashy robot-zombie movie from the streaming service on his TV.   
„Yeah, c'mon! It will be fun!“, Prompto laughed. He just arrived at the prince's appartment. Of corse he had no idea what kind of movie they were about to watch, but he heard from some others that it was rediculous fun.   
„Alright, but if it's boring, I will turn it off, ok?“, the prince shrugged and pressed play.   
„Yeah, totally! Care for a drink?“, Prompto asked.   
„I just started the movie! You will miss the first minutes!“, Noctis grumbled, when Prompto jumped off the couch and dashed over to the fridge. „Naaah, it's fine! Be right back at ya!“, he whistled from across the room.   
A few seconds later he returned with two cans of softdrink. 

He tossed one over to Noctis. „Thanks!“, the prince smiled in return. He watched his boyfriend as he sat back down right next to him.   
„What?!“, the blonde asked a little insecure.   
„Nothing! Just wanted to watch my boyfriend for a few seconds...“, he replied, looking extremely satisfied.   
Prompto blushed a little when he heard these words coming out of his long-term crush's mouth. He didn't really know how to respond to that, so he was sitting there like a little lost chocobo-chick.   
Noctis immidiately realized that and wrapped his arm around Prompto. He pulled him closer and said: „Now let's see what kind of movie you chose there, huh?“. 

Prompto eased up when he felt Noctis wrap his arm around him. He cuddled up to his chest and nodded. 

Approximately half an hour later Noctis felt the urgent need to summon one of his swords and pierce it right through the TV. The movie they'd been watching was trash. Even too trashy for Noctis to like it.   
The plot was utterly boring and that special effects looked far beyond low-budget. Prompto, however seemed to enjoy it, so Noctis didn't complain until now. But he couldn't stand this any longer. He didn't want to ruin the mood though, so he searched for an easy way out of this. 

Unfortunately there was only one solution that he could think of, that didn't involve weapon summoning or offending his lover.   
Slowly Noctis started to caress Prompto's back, earning a pleased sigh from the blonde. He snuggled a little closer towards his chest and continued watching that movie.   
Noctis shifted a little to gain further reach with his arm. He kept caressing up and down Prompto's spine with his fingertips. The prince knew that the blonde loved that, so he used it to his advantage.   
Prompto's nails that slightly clawed into his thigh were showing him that he was doing good. Yet Prompto's eyes were still fixated on the TV screen. 

So Noctis had to try a little harder. Slowly but certainly he let his hand wander down towards Prompto's butt. He gently cupped the blonde's buttcheek with his palm and slightly pressed against it.   
A surprised moan escaped Prompto's throat when he noticed the unexpected touch. He felt his face flushing red and clawed into Noct's shirt as he grinded his back against the prince's palm.   
Noctis smirked down at him triumphantly. Finally he got his attention!   
„Sorry, Prom! But this movie is boring, I need some entertainment...“, he whispered. Then he wrapped his other hand around Prompto's jaw and turned his head upwards to kiss him. 

Prompto let out a small sigh and returned the kiss. It was gentle and innocent at first, but then Noctis felt a wild heat rising from his stomach. He licked over his boyfriend's lips demandingly, asking for permission to enter. It didn't take long until Prompto willingly parted his lips and melted into the passionate tongue-fight.   
More or less instictively the dark-haired young man started massaging Prompto's butt. As a reward Noctis earned a hot moan against his lips.   
What an incredibly sweet sound! Noctis loved Prompto's voice, it sent shivers down his spine everytime he heard him sigh or moan. And worst of all: It was addicting! He wanted more. He had fantazised about Prompto's voice countless times. How incredible would it be, if he heard Prompto moan during sex if already these little touches made him sound like that? 

With a quick movement he let his hand slip into Prompto's pants and sank his nails into his butt. Prompto jolted a little when he felt the sudden pain. But instead of drawing back, he kind of wanted more. He clawed into Noct's shirt even harder and grinded his hips against him.   
Every single touch of his lover made his body beg for more. He wanted it so badly... But... 

„Hey Prom...“, a soft voice whispered against his forehead.   
The blonde gasped for air to clear his heated mind and looked up at his prince with feverish eyes: „Yes?“.   
„I've been thinking about your concerns... you know? That you might feel uncomfortable if we... extend our relationship to another level...“   
Prompto lowered his eyes a little ashamed. He felt bad about his struggles. He knew he didn't have to because Noctis loved him the way he were, but he was too afraid to show himself naked yet. And he hated himself for that, because right now he wanted nothing more but to touch and being touched literally everywhere.   
It wasn't like he still thought his body wasn't admireable. He knew very well what he looked like and how much effort he put into working-out to gain these results. But he was afraid... His one and only crush would see him naked and he might get too nervous and perform poorly in terms of endurance and such... Since he was still a virgin he would probably last for 2 seconds and that was it... Even Noct's touches from a few minutes ago made him go crazy already... 

„Hey!“, a gentle kiss against his cheek pulled him out of his troublesome thoughts.  
Prompto looked up and smiled weakly.   
„If you were up to an experiment, I might have found a way how we can slowly try getting a little more intimate...“, the prince explained.   
Prompto's eyes widened in surprise.   
„R-Really?“, he stuttered.   
Noctis nodded. He began to massage Prompto's buttcheek again and bit his bottom lip when he saw Prompto reacting to that with a pleased face.   
„What do you say? Give it a try?“, he asked trying not to sound too demanding.  
Prompto took a deep breath and smiled: „Yes! I... I really want to try!

Noctis heart almost jumped through the roof. He was so glad, so damn glad!   
„Ok, so...“, he began fidgeting for something behind his back. Prompto watched curiously as his boyfriend pulled out a piece of cloth from his back pocket.   
„A tie?“, he asked as he realized what Noctis was holding in front of him. He had to admit he was a little clueless of how a tie would help him feel less nervous.   
Noctis hesitated a little but then he nodded.   
„Yeah... you said you are afraid of me seeing you naked, right?“, the prince said while placing the tie into Prompto's hands.   
„I thought maybe you'd feel more comfortable if I actually didn't see you naked so... you can use this to blindfold me...“ 

The blonde young man looked down at the tie in his hands. Then he looked into his boyfriend's eyes and asked: „Seriously? … I mean... I never thought about that but... you'd really be ok with it?“.   
Noctis pulled him in for a kiss: „Of course I would... I'd do anything for you, as long as it comforts you!“.   
Prompto's heart filled up with endless joy when he heard the prince confess to him like that. Noctis really thought about what Prompto said to him the last time and tried to come up with a solution to make him feel better.   
He really wanted to meet him half-way and try it! So he sat up a little more and said: „Okay, I think this could work, so... let's try...“. 

Noctis smiled widely: „Ok!“. He scanned his eyes over his boyfriend for one last time and smirked. „What?“, the blonde asked a little insecure. Now Noctis smirked even wider at the sight of Prompto looking all flushed red and flustered.   
„I just need to memorize what you look like, since I will be blind in a few seconds...“.   
Noctis leaned forward a little and nodded.   
„Well, go ahead if you want“. 

For the glimpse of a moment Prompto hesitated. Was he really about to put his lover to a disadvantage because of his own insecurities?   
„It's okay, Prom! Might be kinda hot to be blindfolded, you know?“, Noctis winked at him.   
Prompto let out a sigh and nodded: „Ok, here we go!“. He leaned forward and carefully wrapped the tie around the prince's head, covering his eyes. Then he put the ends together at the back of his head.   
„Like this?“   
„Mhm... pull a little tighter!“  
The blonde tightly tied the straps together.   
„Yeah, that feels better“, the dark-haired guy laughed. 

Prompto leaned back again, looking at his boyfriend who was now sitting in front of him blindfolded.   
„How is it?“, he asked.   
„I promise I can't see anything if that's what you mean“, the prince assured.   
„Nahh, that's not what I... I mean... does it feel okay?   
Noctis crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the sofa. „Feels kinda good actually!“, he said trying to sound as relaxed as possible. Actually he was a little nervous since he couldn't see or feel Prompto and his reactions. Just hearing his voice without knowing what he was doing was a little intimidating to him. But it also excited him at the same time. 

„O-okay, I am glad...“, Prompto replied.   
„So, you will keep me waiting, huh?“, Noctis grinned still waiting for his lover to touch him somewhere at least.   
„Ahh, no I am sorry, I haven't done this before!“, the blonde apologized. He lifted himself up to his knees and slowly crawled onto Noctis' lap. He wrapped his arms around the prince's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Noctis, who followed every single movement with the senses he had left, gladly melted into the kiss. He put his hands on Prompto's waist and slowly worked his way down from there. Since he couldn't see anything, he scanned every inch on Prompto's body with his palms.   
Experiencing his lover in this completely new way made him shiver in excitement. He already touched Prompto in places like this, but he never felt him like that before. Being blindfolded allowed him to appreciate this gorgeous body in a completely new way. And he loved it! 

Carefully he let his hands slip under Prompto's shirt, caressing his bare skin.   
The blonde let out a small sigh when he felt Noct's warm hands touch his back without any cloth covering it.   
Noctis intensified their kiss and moved his palms lower towards Prompto's booty again. He wanted nothing more but to sink his claws into the blonde's tender flesh.   
But unfortunately there were still a pair of pants preventing him from doing just that. Carefully he let his hands wander around Prompto's waist. Within seconds he unbuckled the belt and opened Prompto's pants. He felt his lover's muscles tense up a little as he was done. So he tried to distract his mind by sucking on the blonde's bottom lip. And it worked! That new sensation of their kiss made Prompto ease into it again and he relaxed. 

Noctis was impressed at how his senses were sharpened by the lack of sight. If it wasn't for the blindfold, he would've probably never noticed if Prompto tensed up or relaxed to one of his actions. 

The prince gently placed his hands onto the blonde's back again and carefully let them slip into Prompto's boxers until they were resting on his bare butt cheeks.   
When Prompto felt Noctis touch him there, he moaned into the kiss lustfully. There it was again! That sweet voice Noctis was so needy to hear.   
He couldn't hold back any longer and finally clawed into that deliciously soft but well-trained booty.   
Again, Prompto jolted as he felt the pain sting through his back, but this time, it felt even better, so he kept pushing himself against Noct's firm grip. 

The prince broke the kiss and gasped for air.   
„Damn, Prom!“, he panted against the blonde's neck, „you are so damn hot!“. The last words were nothing more but a hot breath against Prompto's skin which sent electric sparks down his entire body.   
The blonde moaned out and took a deep breath to clear his thoughts.   
„Y-you, too Noct!“, he gasped, „everything you do feels so good...“. 

The prince couldn't help it but smirked widely as he recieved the praise for his work. He wondered how far he was allowed to go. And since Prompto's reactions were very encouraging, he decided to push the boundaries a little more.   
With a swift movement he pushed the blonde over to the side. Quickly he pinned Prompto down beneath him. It was a little tricky to figure out what he was doing, but since Noctis was slowly getting used to the darkness around him, his movements started to get more and more oblivious.   
Still he was a little sad, that he couldn't see his lover's surprised face. But at least he recieved a revealing gasp when Prompto hit the couch. 

Carefully the prince let his right hand search for Prompto's cheek. He gently cupped it in his palm and lowered himself down for a kiss.   
But this time, Prompto's delicious lips were just the beginning. Noctis kissed his way down towards the blonde's jawline. Little by little he traced down his lover's neck with his tongue, causing Prompto to shiver in excitement.   
He began to peck kisses all over the blonde's neck and collarbone, while he slowly let his hand slip under Prompto's shirt. The prince immidiately noticed his lover shifting beneath him, but the sweet sounds that escaped his throat were a clear sign of comfort, so Noctis continued his work. He traced down Prompto's defined abs with his fingertips. How much time and hard work did he put into his training and diet to lose that much weight and turn fat into muscle?! Noctis was still amazed by that determination. And he wanted to show his appreciation in a very special kind of way. 

Little by little he pushed his hand up further and further, until he reached Prompto's chest. He pushed Prompto's shirt up as far as possible and then slowly lowered his head south. Noctis started putting kisses all over the blonde's chest, causing his lover to arch his back slightly.   
„Hnnn... oh, N-Noct!“, Prompto silently gasped as he felt a pair of royal lips carefully play with one of his nipples. The blonde clawed his hands into the prince's upper arms.   
That reaction fired Noctis on immidiately. His entire body shivered when he heard Prompto moan out his name like that. 

Without further ado he started flicking his tongue against Prompto's nipple until it tensed up completely, earning another mindblowing gasp from the blonde.   
Noctis gently began to suck at his lover's nip with only one goal in mind: Getting his boyfriend to moan his name once more.   
„Hhhhnn, this... feels so good!“, the blonde sighed out.   
By now Noctis realized that his body felt like it was burning up. The heat that built up in his stomach slowly made his way through every inch of his body, and now it was pulsing demandingly between his legs. And with every second that passed, and every moan he earned, it throbbed harder. 

Noctis wanted to know if Prompto was feeling as good as he did. If he were able to see, a simple glance down at his lover's pants would've given the answer. But since the prince was still blindfolded, there was just one way to find out. While switching his attention to Prompto's other nipple, he slowly let one of his palms trace down the blonde's abs again, searching for his navel. When he found it, he waited for a moment to give Prompto a chance to ward him off. 

Since his boyfriend did no such thing, the prince decided to proceed and move his hand down south until he reached the waistband of his boxers. Prompto breathed in deeply when he felt Noctis touch his underwear. He froze. His heart was pounding inside his ribcage. He was incredibly nervous, but he also longed for Noct's hand to close the final distance so badly! Prompto wanted nothing more but to feel the prince touch him there. 

When Noctis finally moved his hand further down, a rock-hard clothed errection nearly jumped into his palm, followed by a lewd moan that escaped Prompto's throat. The blonde was so eager for Noct's hand, that his member decided it was time to close the distance right now! Prompto immidiately grinded his hips against the prince's touch and gasped for air.   
„S-sorry!“, he apologized covering his face with his palms as he realized what he just did.   
„For what?“, Noctis whispered in a lewd voice. The fact that his boyfriend was lying beneath him with a full-grown boner pushed the prince's arousal to the extent. He wanted to do so many things to him right now! Make him moan! Make him jerk and gasp for air and... 

He gently grabbed Prompto's errection and started to massage it through his boxers.   
„Ohhh, shit! Ahhh...“, the blonde sighed out and arched his back.   
„Fuck, Prom! Your voice!“, Noctis groaned when these sounds made his own errection pulse wildly.   
„Nhhh, sorry! I can try t-to... ahhh... keep quiet“, the blonde managed to get out between his gasps.   
„Don't you dare, princess!“, Noctis grinned and lifted himself up above his boyfriend.   
He grabbed a hold of Prompto's boxers and quickly pulled them down. By now he wanted nothing more but to get rid of this blindfold and seize the tasty view of his naked boyfriend in front of him. But since that was no option right now he pushed this need aside and decided to continue. 

With a swift flick of his hand, he summoned a small blue-glowing flask. Prompto's eyes widened as he saw the prince work his magic.   
„What – what is that?“, he asked curiously.   
Noctis opened the flask with a quick twist and poured a clear-blue liquid into his palm. „There is a long way to explain that...“, he answered and leaned down towards Prompto for a kiss, „but to keep it short... it's lube...“. The prince now spread the liquid in both of his palms equally.   
The blonde bit his bottom lip and imagined what Noctis was about to use that lubricant for. And he had to admit: Whatever it was, he couldn't wait for it!   
„That's kinda hot!“, he whispered. 

Noctis lips curled into a smirk: „I know, right?!“. When he finished his sentence, he positioned himself between Prompto's legs as good as possible. The prince carefully searched for his lover's errection again and wrapped his hand around it. Then he began to pump it in a painfully slow rhythm.   
Prompto clawed into the couch beneath him and moaned out wildly when he felt Noctis jerk him off like that. Noctis traced down Prompto's shaft with his lubed fingertips and circled around his balls gently.   
„Ouwwww... so – damn – good!“, the blonde whimpered.   
„Let's see if I can make you feel even better, Prom“, Noctis whispered and carefully nudged one of his fingers against Prompto's entrance. Thanks to the lubricant, it went in without much resistance. Prompto jolted a little as he felt the bittersweet pain sting through his back. It wasn't like he never played with himself like that before. So he was actually used to recieving. But still he had to adjust a little before the pain would fade away.   
Luckily, Noctis was acting carefully so Prompto could focus on relaxing. 

„Is it ok?“, the prince asked. Since he couldn't see Prompto's face he wanted to double check.   
„Y-yeah, you can move now...“, his lover replied and breathed out deeply to let the last bit of tension go.   
Noctis nodded and smiled at his boyfriend even though he didn't even know if Prompto was looking at him or not.   
Then he started to gently move his finger around. At first he drew little cirlces. After a while he started pushing into Prompto at a regular slow pace.   
Prompto still kept shifting slightly to ease the pressure, but the more Noctis moved inside him, the more he relaxed and the unpleasant feeling was replaced by arousal.   
Noctis repositioned himself a little so he could use his other hand without losing balance. He wrapped it around Prompto's still hard errection and started pumping it. 

„Ahhh... Owww... Fuck! That feels so good...“, the blonde groaned in pleasure as he felt the prince jerking him off and fingering his ass simultaneously. His body twitched and tensed up as waves of heat rushed through him. He threw his arms above his head and searched for a cushion to claw his nails into.   
„You sound so hot when you are cursing, you know that Prom?!“, Noctis breathed out when his own errection throbbed in response to the blonde's voice again. He needed to hear more! His name again! Just one more time! 

Noctis slowly inserted a second finger into Prompto, earning even more moans and sighs as a reward. He gently continued pleasuring his lover with both hands. Increasing speed little by little while trying to maintain a synched rhythm. From what he could hear and feel, Prompto was about to lose his mind. He gasped and groaned everytime Noctis pushed into him while grinding his hips into the prince's hand.   
The dark-haired man couldn't believe how incredibly satisfying it was to feel Prompto move into his thrusts and pumps.   
„I love how needy you are...“, he smirked and changed his pace to a painfully slow extent.   
Prompto immidiately arched his back and pushed his hips towards Noctis greedily.   
„Awww... no... N-Noct! Please...“, he whimpered, desperately lifiting his hips a little higher.   
He was so close and now Noctis really kept him on the edge.   
When he heard Prompto moan his name, the prince felt a wave of pleasure rush from his nape down through his spine. He tried to keep himself together and not cum instantly just by hearing Prompto's voice. Noctis took a deep breath and whispered:   
„Sorry, Princess! I just wanted to hear you moan my name once more...“.   
Prompto blushed beet red and covered his face with his arm, even though he knew Noctis wouldn't see him anyways. 

He'd probably said something but he just couldn't focus on anything else but his upcoming climax.   
Since the prince finally got what he wanted, he picked up the speed again and tried to get his lover to the orgasm he deserved.   
He jerked Prompto's member faster and more intensively than before while pushing his fingers in even deeper. He curled them upwards and moved them around to search for Prompto's sweet spot. 

„Hnnn... ahh, I am close – fuck, yes!! Noct, I am – ahh!“   
Prompto reared up when Noctis finally found his sweet spot and pushed him over the edge. He released himself all over his stomach and the prince's hand and coughed a few times.   
„You ok, Prom?“, Noctis asked a little worried when his boyfriend didn't move for a few seconds after he pulled his fingers out. Prompto let out a deep breath and chuckled weakly: „I've never felt better in my entire life!“. He raised himself up and wrapped his arms around the prince's neck.   
„That was incredible, Noct!“, he whispered and kissed him gently. 

Noctis smiled widely and returned the kiss.   
Before he could say anything else, Prompto gently pushed him over on his back. He hovered himself above the prince and gently placed kisses all over his cheek and down to his neck. Noctis sighed out as he could let himself fully sink down on the couch.   
„Now, let me return the favour, ok?“, the blonde whispered softly. He kissed his way down towards the prince's collarbone. He began to circle his tongue over Noct's skin while unbuttoning his shirt one by one. 

A pale athletic body was revealed as Prompto finally opened the last remaining button. Oh he loved the sight of Noctis lying under him like that. His upper body naked, and his pants looking painfully tight by now. He craved for this for such a long time.   
Touching Noctis all over... Kissing him all over... and even...   
Prompto let his palms run over the prince's chest and moved them downwards to his navel slowly. He carefully unbuckled Noctis' pants and slipped them down together with his boxer shorts.   
The cold air that suddenly hit the prince's sensitive parts made him shiver in excitement. He couldn't do anything but to assume what Prompto was currently looking at. And he was damn right... 

Prompto bit his bottom lip when his eyes glanced down at the prince's fully errect member. A small pearl of pre-cum was glistening at it's tip and it kept twitching from time to time.   
Prompto was totally turned on by that sight. He wanted nothing more but to swallow this hot cock right here, right now! He had fantasized about that so many times, and finally here was his chance. He lowered his head towards Noct's crotch and grabbed a firm hold of his member. 

The prince moaned at the unexpected touch and bucked his hips. Before he could imagine what Prompto would do next, he felt his lover's tongue lick along his erection.   
„Ohhh, fuck yesss...“, he groaned in pleasure.   
Prompto was fired on by his reaction and carefully swallowed the prince's tip. He began to lick and suck at it like it was a delicious treat. And the Six knew, it was! 

Prompto swallowed Noct's cock even deeper down his throat. Eager to please him with his mouth, he started to move his head up and down.   
„Ohhh, Prom! … You are doing so good...“, the prince sighed when Prompto continued to suck him off. Prompto gently pressed his tongue against Noct's member while picking up speed. Sweat collected on his forehead and slowly dripped down the blonde strands of hair. With every move of his head, the blonde took Noctis deeper into his mouth. He continued to suck and lick him until he wasn't able to think clearly anymore. Sucking the prince off was so damn hot! He never wanted to stop this ever again... 

Suddenly, Prompto felt a hand running through his hair, burying itself deeply into the soft blonde fluff.   
That turned Prompto on even more. He felt like he was at Noct's mercy since all he had to do was grab him by his hair and start thrusting.   
„Nhhhh... damn... you drive me crazy, Prom!“, the prince moaned and clawed into Prompto's hair. The harsh grab on his head caused the blonde to sigh out. Again that sweet sound, stifled by his own cock, made Noctis almost lose it.   
He carefully started grinding his hips against Prompto's face and forced him to swallow him even deeper, causing Prompto to groan out several times.   
„F-fuck... Prompto, I am close... ahh!“, the prince warned him.   
The blonde pushed himself even further and picked up the pace. He kept sucking and licking and moaning against Noctis' cock until he felt a hot liquid release into his mouth.   
He tried to swallow as much of it as he could, but a lot of it dripped down onto the prince's stomach. 

Noctis panted heavily and sank into the couch being completely exhausted. When he finally cought his breath he whispered: „That was incredible! Thank you...“.   
As a response, he felt a soft warm body curl up against his chest. Noctis wrapped his arms around him and snuggled his face into Prompto's hair. He placed a kiss on his lover's head.   
„I love you, Prom!“.   
„I love you, too!“, the blonde replied weakly and pressed himself a little closer.   
„So, you wanna take a shower and then hit the sheets with me?“, Noctis asked.   
Prompto nodded: „Sounds like a perfect plan!“. 

„Ok, then I will take the blindfold off when you are in the bathroom. Alright? Can't stay like this for the rest of the evening“, the prince laughed.   
„Why not? I think it suits you well“, the blonde joked.   
„You're such a mean little Chocobo!“, Noctis growled and ruffled through Prompto's hair playfully.   
„Aww, no please! Have mercy!“, Prompto begged.   
Noctis let go of him and smiled. 

Suddenly he felt a hand pulling up the tie that kept his eyes shut for quite a while now. He blinked a few times and looked into a smiling freckled face.   
„Prom?“, he asked a little confused.   
„Well... I was the one who put it on, so I guess I should also free you from it, right?“   
Noctis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When they parted lips again, Prompto blushed a little.   
„Uhmm... Noct?“, he said, „could you... t-turn your head? I will go to the bathroom now...“.   
The prince bursted into laughter. Sometimes Prompto was too sweet for his own good! 

„Of corse I can!“, he replied and faced away from his boyfriend so he could get up without feeling stared at.   
„You can borrow some of my clothes! You know where they are, right?“, he yelled when Prompto dashed off.   
„Thanks, man!“, the blonde answered and closed the bathroom door behind him. 

A few minutes later both of them had taken a shower and were dressed in some of the prince's comfortable clothes.   
Notcis threw himself on his bed and stretched out.   
A few seconds later, Prompto crawled next to him and snuggled up close. Noctis wrapped his arm around him and placed a kiss on his forehead.   
„For our first time, that was quite good, huh?!“, the prince asked.   
„Yeah! It felt amazing...“, Prompto agreed. Then he bit his bottom lip and hesitated for a second.   
„What's wrong?“, Noctis asked a little worried.   
„N-nothing, really! It's just...“, Prompto took a deep breath, „thank you for the blindfold thing today... you really helped me with that...“.   
„That was the point“, Noctis said as if it was nothing special at all. And for him, it wasn't! All he wanted was to make Prompto feel as comfortable as possible.   
„Yeah, but still...“, the blonde whispered. He pressed himself closer to his boyfriend and asked: „Next time, I want to see your face, ok?“.   
Noctis lips curled into a smile when he heard that question.   
He nodded and said: „Whatever you feel comfortable with, princess!“.


End file.
